Assassin's Creed -- Destination: Unknown
by ShadowScale-Duckeh
Summary: What have you got left, if you're running from the one thing that protects you? Follow Donato and Flora, along with the rest of the creed Mild violence/gore - Coarse Language Second fiction published, will publish weekly, or bi-weekly, depending on mood and progress


'Cazzo! (Fuck!) Another dead end!' He muttered. Running was his game and so far, he was losing. 'Go! Get him! He's getting away!' Shouted the guard. Swords drawn, they chased the thief all around Roma. He looked around anxiously and saw a hay bale. Feeling like an idiot, he dived in and waited, watched until dark. Leaping out and creeping towards the corner, he was sure that he had lost them. A blade pointed at his back proved this false. 'One move and I'll make sure you'll rest in pieces' someone said. Not even a second later did the thief drop a smoke bomb and poison his captor, sprinting away with astonishing speeds. He ran up the side of a building and leapt for the beams, hauling himself up to the roof and navigating his way to the warrens he called home.

But everything changes, even in a second.

The thief stopped, the night was too quiet, and as he looked around, at his back was an assassin. He was shocked! Normally, people would send assassins to kill nobility, not thieves. 'I will not harm you, thief, I wish to commend you for your bravery, because not everyone can kill a guard and get away with it. I offer you a chance to throw your old life away and become one of the most feared an respected men in all of Italia, but doing so involves rigorous training, and dedication to the life we give. We ask you, to become an assassin'

Speech was the thief's strong suit, but even so, he was speechless so he simply nodded and soon, he was navigating his way to the Isola Tiberina (Tiber Island). On entry, he was grabbed by two men in robes, and by blade point, was thrust into a cage. The assassin he'd met the night previously. 'Let him out, he's my new recruit'

'What's your name, thief?' Questioned a woman, her face hidden in shadow. 'D-Donato, Donato Cervoza' came a reply. Donato blushed. The girl stepped into the light. 'My name is Flora, the last remaining Auditore Assassin. My grandfather was the Master Assassin, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. We're currently trying to rid Roma of the Templars who roam our lands, raping and pillaging, taking what isn't theirs. Our job is to get our home back. We kill, but if we kill, we do it on firm grounds. You are not to murder innocent peasants, nor are you to exchange your loyalty for gold. If these tenets are broken, we will gladly remove your head. Understood, Donato?'

Sometimes, silence is the best answer

The meet and greet came to an end and Donato was given his armor and robes, but not yet a hidden blade. Instead he was given a switch blade. A pen, and a lethal dagger when spun. Training began the morning after. He had been given a room to share with another two recruits, all eager to put an end to corruption. Nearing eight PM there was to be no lights, no talking and no movement. All energy was needed to move freely and gracefully throughout Roma, especially when in pursuit of a target or fleeing an assassination. Not one word was spoken that night, and early morning, they were woken with great haste, as they were given a contract at breakfast. 'Two of you are to scout a way in to the San Basilica De Maro, while we'll have six of you on the ground, creating distractions. Now, for the finale, we'll need some parachutes. Varolla! Find Da Vinci's boy, we'll need his expertise on this one' Flora was on fire this morning, another Templar to be wiped from existence. Their target was a Muslim Scientist, specialising in poisons. Al Mualim, they called him and whenever he was found, the herald who found him suddenly died days later.

Donato was sent to scout the rooftops, while the other eight recruits were already putting their plans in action. A shot rang out and he knew something was wrong. He turned to see the Papal guards flanking the streets. He was paralysed, until he saw the barrels of gunpowder, simply acting upon impulse, he threw a smoke bomb at the feet of the guards and signalled the other recruits to fall back. He leapt to the edge of the roof and dove off, grabbing the supports of some nearby scaffolding, landing heavily but while doing so, he planted a knife in one of the guard's spines. He took the guards hand cannon, got up, and shot the gunpowder. Explosions rocked the Centro district and guards flooded the scene. The Papal's guards had all died during the ambush, but Donato got away unscathed and had even picked up a few weapons and armour pieces along the way. His journey back to the Isola Tiberina was cut short, four guards blocking the way. He muttered cursed and walked over to them. 'Excuse me, but may I come through?' He said, but he was pushed away, and told where he could go.

He wouldn't take this, so when he walked back up to the guard, his Condotierro mace drawn, he brought down intense fury upon him, bashing him over the head twice and kicking him in the face. The other guards were shocked, but that didn't last long. Knowing his way around tight fights, Donato drew his dagger, dropped his mace to counter a blow from an elite guard and stab him in the throat twice. Both guards slumped, two remained. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and was stabbed in the stomach. Pure agony and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He flipped the guard and crushed his head with his boot. Turning around, he greeted an unwelcome fist in the face. 'Your grandmother throws better punches' taunting the guard as he staggering towards the wall. He knew better than to keep fighting, so he dropped his weapon. 'So, you give up? Fuerto da merda thief, I know you, and this time, you can't hide. Die, thief!' But he was cut short. The switchblade made its marks in his digestive tract. The remaining guard looked down to see silver and bronze penetrating from his abdomen, and not too long after that did he faint, to die of blood loss soon after.


End file.
